Johshua Dawnson
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = | Arsenal = Johshua | Vorname = Johshua | Nachname = Dawnson | Geburtsname = | Geburt = Andorhal, Lordaeron | Alter = 30 | Zugehörigkeit = | Gilde = | Größe = 1,91 m | Gewicht = 85 kg | Haarfarbe = | Augenfarbe = Azurblau | Besonderheiten = | Gesinnung = Neutral Gut }} Johshua Dawnson ist ein Agent des Argentumkreuzzuges. Beschreibung Johshua ist ein 1,90 m grosser Mann, den man auf Mitte bis Ende 20 schätzen könnte. Sein Körper ist sehnig-muskulös und seine ausdrucksstarke Stimme ist klar und freundlich. In seinen azurblauen Augen funkelt ein gewisser schurkischer Charme, doch abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er völlig haarlos zu sein scheint (ihm fehlen sogar die Augenbrauen) gibt es nichts besonderes an ihm. Ein relativ durchschnittlicher Mensch. thumb|left|Ein Blick zurück: Lordaeron Geschichte Kindheit und Jugendzeit Johshua wuchs als der Sohn einer verarmten Bauernfamilie in Andorhal auf. Er und sein Bruder Kasandros hatten zwar nur das Allernötigste zum Überleben, doch ihre Eltern waren liebevoll und barmherzig und so war seine Kindheit weitesgehend behütet. Als sein Vater in den letzen Tagen des zweiten Krieges von der Armee eingezogen wurde, sollte sich dies jeddoch rasch ändern. Dawnson Senior war einfach zu alt um zu überleben und so waren Johshuas Mutter und ihre zwei Söhne dazu gezwungen das winzige Farmgut vor Andorhal aufzugeben und zu ihrer Schwester in den Silberwald zu ziehen. Hier nahm das Leben von Johshua und seinem Bruder zwei verschiedene Pfade: Johshua wurde zum schmeichlerischem Frauenheld und Kleinganoven, wohingegen sein Bruder eine Karriere bei der Armee begann, die sehr vielversprechend zu verlaufen schien. Johshua hasste ihn dafür, da er den Dienst bei den vermeidlichen Mördern seines Vaters als Verrat an dessen Erbe ansah. Eines Tages sollte Johshua für die Diebesbande, bei der er aufzusteigen versuchte, einen Mord begehen, um den Zeugen einer dubiosen Schmuggelaktion zu beseitigen. Der junge Dawnson weigerte sich, doch seine falschen Freunde hängten ihm die Sache dennoch recht erfolgreich an und konnten fliehen. Johshua sass zwei Jahre in Untersuchungshaft. Während dieser schweren Zeit gab es für ihn nur wenige Dinge, die Trost gespendet hätten, doch es gelang ihm dem Licht näher zu kommen und die Fehler seines bisherigen Daseins einzusehen. Ihm wurde schliesslich eine zweite Chance zuteil, als Kasandros, der es mittlerweile bei der Armee zum Seargent-Major gebracht hatte, sich dafür einsetze, dass Johshua statt dem Galgen das Militär und der Dienst in der Einheit seines Bruders erwarten sollte. Zunächst fügte er sich nur wiederwillig in sein Schicksal, dann allerdings wurde aus dem einstigem Taugenichts ein wertvolles Mitglied der Streitkräfte Lordaerons und noch wichtiger: der Freund seines Bruders. Der Fall Lordaerons Johshua hatte nun schon ein paar Jahre in der Armee gedient. Das Leben lief gut für ihn und sein Bruder, der nun mit Johshuas einstiger Liebe Annabelle Jones verheiratet war, hatte ihn durch die Geburt eines gesunden Jungen zum Onkel gemacht. Doch dann kam der Tag an dem Arthas aus Nordend zurückkehrte und sein ganzes Land in Dunkelheit und Verzweiflung stürtze. Johshua und Kasandros waren zu dieser Zeit Wachen in Lordaeron-Stadt und konnten dem Tod und dem Wahnsinn dieser düsteren Stunde nur knapp entrinnen. Sie mussten sogar hilflos mit ansehen, wie Annabelle im Chaos der panischen Menge spurlos und offenbar für immer verschwand. Johshua sollte sich noch lange darauf dafür verfluchen, dass er nichts getan hatte um Arthas aufzuhalten; gleichgültig dessen, dass die Taten des Prinzen unvorhersehbar gewesen waren. Die Dawnson Brüder streiften für etliche Wochen durch ihr sterbendes Land, ziellos und mit der einzigen, düsteren Hoffnung ihr nacktes Überleben zu sichern. Als sie fast dabei waren aufzugeben, gerieten sie in die zweifelhafte Obhut des scharlachroten Kreuzzuges und dienten ihm so gut sie es vermochten. Johshua erkannte nach einiger Zeit, dass der Fanatismuss dieser Organisation den Unschuldigen mehr schadete als nutze, doch er hielt sich aus den gröbsten Untaten so gut es ging herraus. Eines Tages nahm das Schicksal einen noch tragischeren Verlauf. Johshua und Kasandros waren Mitglieder des ersten Sturmes der Scharlachroten auf Nordend und die Eiskronenzitadelle. Ihre Armee wurde dort vollkommen aufgerieben und vernichtet. Als die Dawnson Brüder die Ausichtslosigkeit der Lage erkannten und in einer letzen Heldentat ein paar Nekromaten angriffen, opferte sich Johshua, um das Leben seines Bruders zu bewahren. Johshua starb und Kasandros, dessen Herz schon seit dem Verlust seiner Frau und seines Kindes von tiefrotem Hass und schwarzer Verzweifelung zerfressen war, geriet in Arthas Fänge und wurde zum Todesritter. Zweite Chancen Wenige Zeit später fand sich Johshua in Sturmwinds Gosse wieder, ohne Erinnerung und mit nichts weiter als ein paar Lumpen am Leib und einem rostigem Dolch in der Tasche. Es gelang ihm durch Zufall die Aufmerksamkeit des SI:7 auf sich zu lenken, als er einen Dieb daran hinderte etwas zu stehlen, das offenbar wichtiger war als beide Beteilligte es geahnt hatten. Johshua wurde nach Nordhain geschickt, wo er sich der Volksmilliz anschloss und unter der Obhut von Jorik Kerridan eine Grundausbildung in der Schattenkunst genoss. Jahrelang streifte Johshua nun durch die Welt, schloss Freundschaften, kämpfte an vielen düsteren Orten für das Gute und genoss das relativ unbeschwerte Leben als Abenteurer. Eines Tages wurde er sogar Mitglied der Argentumdämmerung und obwohl er sich seiner Herkunft nie bewusst war, fühlte er immer eine starke Verbindung zu Lordaeron und dessen Schicksal, sodass die Geissel und andere Übeltäter mehr als genug seines rechtschaffenen Zornes zu schmecken bekamen. Es passierte noch soviel mehr, doch es ist unmöglich alles davon aufzuschreiben, auch wenn es nur eine kleine Weile im Vergleich zur grossen Geschichte der Welt sein mag. Der Weg nach Nordend Als Sturmwind und grosse Teile der freien Welt von den Truppen der Geissel gebeutelt wurden und die Lage mehr als aussichtslos schien, fasste Johshua den Entschluss einen Gegenschlag auszuführen, sofern sich die Gelegenheit dazu bieten sollte. Da er mittlerweile der Anführer einer kleinen Abteilung der Argentumdämmerung war und Allianz und Horde einen ähnlichen Plan hegten, war es leichter geworden als die Jahre zuvor sich diesem trostlosem Land des eisigen Todes zu näheren. Weil Johshua nun auch durch einige wundersame Träume wieder erfahren hatte wer er war, wurde seine Entschlossenheit durch seine wahre Herkunft noch zusätzlich gefestigt. Die erste Zeit in Nordend verlief recht gut, doch durch die Wirren des zahlosen Ansturms vieler Helden aus allen Teilen der Welt und der grösseren Stärke der Geissel durch die Nähe zu ihrem Herrscher, verlor Johshua nicht nur seine Leute aus den Augen, sondern auch die Frau, die er so sehr geliebt hatte, wie kaum eine andere jemals zuvor: Layne. Lange Zeit verfluchte sich Johshua dafür, dass er nicht besser auf sie geachtet hatte, doch er erkannte, dass manche Fehler einfach nicht rückgängig gemacht werden können und dass das Schicksal manchmal härtere Wege geht, als man es vorhersehen kann. Gestärkt durch seinen Glauben an das Licht und die Zuneigung zu Neave, die er vor kurzem kennenlernte, machte er sich erneut auf den Weg nach Nordend, um endlich die Vergeltung zu bringen, für die soviele gekämpft hatten und gestorben waren. thumb|Kreuzfahrer Johshua Worte der Vergeltung ''I am the justice ''That has never been given ''I am a land ''With black skies ''which's shores are riven ''I am the healing ''That has never been done ''I am ''The son of Lordaeron ''I am a child's play ''forbidden ''hidden in dark corners ''I am a knight ''with strength ''and with honor ''I am the light ''which has long been forgotten ''I am Lordaeron's son ''Dead ''And rotten ''I am the sun ''That will never set again ''I am no corpse ''And yet ''No man ''I am an idea ''Which has yet to be done ''I am ''The venegance of Lordaeron ''So go hide ''Creep in your citadell ''For when your time has come ''I will be the one ''To send you to hell ''Your final song ''Me ''Lordaeron Erinnerungen an 2 Jahre "Die Aldor" (oder was von Screenshots überbleibt) Datei:Vuk,_Josh,_Nui.jpg|Vukraan, Johshua und Nui Datei:Josh_und_die_Rote.jpg|Josh und Roanna Datei:Mironda,_Asarhia,_Josh_und_Gwyra.jpg|Unten links: Mironda, Oben (von links): Asarhia, Josh und Gwyra Datei:Zary,_Josh_und_Madriella.jpg|Mitte: Zary und Josh, Rechts: Madriella Datei:GM_Katze,_Denmar_Faama_und_Josh.jpg|Links: Gm Katze, Rechts: Josh, Faama und Denmar Datei:Nimja_und_Josh.jpg|Nimja und Josh (Man sollte sich immer hinter dem Tank halten..mhm ;P) Datei:Star_Trek_(Angriff_auf_die_BrD).jpg|Angriff auf die Blackrocktiefen (Das Event mit Star-Trek Posen!) Datei:Josh_und_Ra.jpg|Josh und Ra(Ri?)hanna (ICH BIN NICHT JESUS! SEHT NUR! *hust) Datei:Josh_und_Asarhia.jpg|Josh und Asarhia Datei:Layne,_Zwergin,_Toryn_und_Josh.jpg|Von Links: Layne, diese nette einfältige Zwergin dessen Namen ich vergessen hab (*sigh*), Toryn und Josh Datei:Layne_und_Josh.jpg|Layne und Josh in Booty Bay Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere